Five for One (Hero)
The One is the current #1 Pro Hero in the United States, although many of his motives remain unknown. He possesses the quirk Five Elements, which allows him to control water, earth, fire, electricity, and wind in a medium area around him to a very high degree. His whereabouts are currently unknown, but he was last seen in Minnesota. Appearance From his few brief appearances in the public, One appears to be an apathetic and calm person. He is cleanly kept and always wears a suit. He has a dark skin tone and black hair. However, the pupils of his eyes are very grey, contrasting the rest of his look. He talks in a calm and thoughtful manner, although he doesn't say much in general. Personality Because not much is known about his personality, much of this is assumed. Five for One is a calm and calculating person. Unlike many of the heroes in the Hero Agency, he doesn't fight villains for money or fame. Instead, he is on a quest to murder the villain that slaughtered his family, leaving him and his brother the only survivors. A few years later, his brother died from another attack made by the same villain, and this threw him into a deep depression. However, now, he is a determined man who strives for justice. Quirk 'Five Elements '(5つの要素) is an emitter quirk that allows the user to control the water, fire, earth, electricity, and air around him in a medium, semi large space. Using this, the user can fly, move the earth, produce searing flames, protect himself with electricity and control water. The exact area of his effect is unknown. From the battles that he was in, he has shown exceptional skill in using this quirk, and his costume allows him to hold a little of each element in it, which grants him access to an emergency source of each element. His quirk is strong enough to destroy a city block, with him using only one move, although it limited his use of that arm for an hour. Although he has not been shown to have used his full power yet, he is able to split a tank in half by manipulating the air around him at 10 percent power. Strengths * Adaptable quirk that allows the user to control many elements at once. * Can sense enemies around him by probing the elements around him of any movement * Can temporarily "stun" someone's quirk by touching them while he is controlling his electricity, and then releasing high amounts of it. * Is immune to these 5 elements, and cannot be harmed in any way directly by them. * The user is able to go beyond 100 percent of their quirk for a short time, like One for All. * Can move at the speed of sound by manipulating the air. Weaknesses * Unknown, only proposed weakness is if he were to be placed in a vacuum, his quirk would be useless, as he would not have access to any of the materials. * Quirk is weak against the cold, as he cannot control the cold. * Can control 2-3 elements at once at most. Stats Trivia * Five for One, without his quirk, can still take down a villain, given the right circumstances. Battles Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Principals Category:Pro Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Males